SYOT!
by richard.kenton.7
Summary: Let the 38th Annual Hunger Games begin! SYOT! please submit your tribute through pm or it will not be included, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour! ;)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first SYOT private message me your tribute with the following details

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**District****:**

**Weapon of ****choice****:**

**Back story:**

**Preferred weapon:**

**Appearance:**

**Aliances:**

**Parade outfit:**

**Interview outfit:**

**Interview angle:**

**MORE INFORMATION**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tributes list!**

**District 1:**

**Male: Asquistol Scribe (Submitted by: N00Ni's Moon)**

**Female: Eloise Clark (Submitted by: to-love-is-to-be-insane)**

**District 2:**

**Male: Alagos Livingston (Submitted by: N00Ni's Moon)**

**Female: Gemini Frost (Submitted by: Leon Yang)**

**District 3:**

**Male: Corbin Tech (Submitted by: KunoichiOtakuAnime)**

**Female: Hayley Wilcox (Submitted by: Leon Yang)**

**District 4:**

**Male: Callum Valverde (Submitted by: Leon Yang)**

**Female: Bree Valverde (Submitted by: Leon Yang)**

**District 5:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 6:**

**Male:**

**Female: Skylar 'Skye' Andronicus (submitted by: TypeWritersAreCool) **

**District 7:**

**Male: **

**Female: Jade Meyers- 17 (submitted by Cadelicous)**

**District 8:**

**Male: Sora Pyxis (submitted by mewisbetterthanyou)**

**Female:**

**District 9:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 10:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 11:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 12:**

**Male:**

**Female: Madi (Submitted by: FloatingKitties)**


	3. Chapter 3

**District One Reapings.**

**Eloise Clark**

Eloise stood looking into the jewel covered mirror in the corner of her luxurious room. She played around with her curly hair thinking of what to wear for the Reaping. If you get reaped you have to make an impression, she thought to herself.

Eloise looked in the mirror, it reflected a skinny girl with curly hair down her back. She stood in her black underwear.

Eloise turned to the wardrobe and surfed the outfits with her eyes.

She decided to choose a very revealing dress which showed more than it needed to.

She pulled on the dress and looked into the mirror.

"If you've got it, flaunt it!" Eloise said to herself winking at her reflection.

**Asquistol Scribe**

Asquistol picked up the diamond shaped bottle filled with perfume.

The perfume was from the family company.

The Scribe family owned a luxurious wine and perfume company.

Asquistol sprayed the perfume. Secretly he hated the smell but his mother had given him 12 bottles for Christmas and he wanted to please her.

He gelled his hair back. His mother walked into his bedroom holding a glass of the Scribe white wine.

Agatha held the glass to her mouth, every year on the day of the reaping she would make herself drunk so she would pass out and not have to watch the Reapings.

"Well, don't you look smart!" she said placing a blue blazer on Asquistol's back.

"Mother, you know I'm going to volunteer this year, so you don't need to drink!" Asquistol said taking the wine glass.

Agatha pulled him other to a big sofa and sat with him, holding his hand!

"Is it you who wants to volunteer or your father?" Agatha asked.

Asquistol hesitated, then replied with a...

"Me!" he said standing up and walking out the room.

"I'll see you later, I don't want to be late for the Reaping!" Asquistol said shutting his front door.

Agatha sat on the sofa silently crying.

**Eloise Clark**

Eloise walked towards the Reaping stage. Her high heels clicked against the pavement. As she walked past a group of boys she heard them sigh.

She smirked when a boy came running over to her.

"Need a hand?" the boy said holding her hand.

"I'm Asquistol!" he said smiling.

"I'm-" said Eloise when she was interrupted.

"You're Eloise Clark!" Asquitol said.

They continued walking.

"So you volunteering?" Eloise asked.

"Yeah, of course! Second last year of being in the Hunger Games!"

"You're 17?" Eloise asked.

"Yeah!" he replied.

"I'm 15, bit young for you, sorry!" Eloise said giggling as she ran towards the stage.

**Asquistol Scribe**

"Bitch!" Asquistol muttered as Eloise ran over to an a boy who he was sure was older than him.

Asquistol stood in the 17-year-old section. He smiled at his friend Mitch. They joked about Bronze Carmston, the woman from the Capitol who read the names.

Bronze walked onto the stage, her purple hair tied in a swirl. Her outfit was a gold tutu with a silver vest.

"May I have your attention!" Bronze shouted into the microphone.

Everyone turned to the stage.

"It is the time to choose the Tributes!" she said smiling.

Bronze gave a speech about the rebellion and why the Capitol made The Hunger Games.

Asquistol knew he would have to volunteer in a few minutes.

His father had told him to volunteer the year before but he was to nervous. When he got home that night he was whipped by his dad with his belt, which added to the amazing amount of scars he has received during training.

**Eloise Clark**

"As usual, Ladies first!" Bronze said. Eloise pretended to be excited clapping like crazy.

Bronze walked over to the glass bowl with all the girls names. She tripped a couple of times on her heels.

Eloise tried not to laugh out loud!

Bronze dipped her name into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper.

She walked back over to the microphone.

She unravelled the slip of paper.

"Eloise Clark!" she shouted.

Eloise wasn't worried at all, she stood waiting for some maniac to run onto the stage screaming I volunteer. After about ten seconds no-one had volunteered. Eloise began to worry.

"Can Eloise come up here please!" Bronze said.

Eloise got pushed out onto the stage she stood next to Bronze trying not to cry.

"Now for the boys!" Bronze shouted.

**Asquistol Scribe**

Bronze tittered over to the bowl then walked back to the microphone.

Eloise was reaped and now Asquistol was determined to volunteer so he could kill that slut!

"Alex Litt-" Bronze went to say.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Asquistol screamed, running to the stage.

Bronze held the microphone to Asquistol's lips

"And whats your name?" she asked

"Asquistol Scribe!" he said confidently.

"Congratulations to the 38th Annual Hunger Games District 1 Tributes! Asquistol Scribe and Eloise Clark!" Bronze said taking the Tributes into the Justice Building.


	4. Chapter 4

**District 2 Reapings**

**Gemini Frost**

Clyde ran his small fat fingers through my silky blonde hair, he was helping me get ready for the Reaping. Clyde was lucky he's only 9 so he isn't in the Reaping bowls and Father isn't pressuring him to volunteer. As his finger caught on a knot of hair I yelped out in pain.

"Clyde you idiot!" I said standing up and turning round at him, fists clenched.

"Sorry!" Clyde stepping away from me.

"Get out!" I screamed pointing at the door. He ran as fast as his chubby legs could carry him.

"God, how I hate my Brother!" I said to myself, slamming the door!

**Alagos Livingston**

I chewed at the bread I had just stolen from one of the younger Orphans. I looked around the empty table I sat at in the canteen.

All the other Orphans looked at me terrified. I smirked, that is the way it is in District 2's Orphanage. Everyone is scared of me.

I ended up in the Orphanage because my parents died of a terrible disease the Capitol infected them with for trying to start a rebellion!

I lived with my Aunt and Uncle for a few years, in that time they taught me how to throw spears, throw knifes, use a bow and arrow and most importantly how to use an axe, my favourite weapon.

But last Christmas they both died of 'food poisoning'. But I think the Capitol killed them to mentally damage me further...

The bell rang signalling breakfast was sadly over and we had to prepare for the Reaping.

The little kids moved out the way as I rushed past them up the stairs to my room.

**Gemini Frost**

My Mother died when Clyde was born, so I personally blame hi for her death. I have tried to treat him nicer since I got out the mental hospital. Clyde almost died last year when I pushed him and he fell off the cliff. I knew if he died it would be my fault so I stayed in hospital to get over depression.

I stood in front of the mirror. My golden honey eyes stared back at me in my reflection. I played around with my blonde hair, I usually keep it in braids but I decided to wear it down for the Reaping.

I pulled on my favourite dress, a beautiful silver knee length dress with gold stitching and a golden belt, Father said the belt matches my eyes. I pulled on some high heels and pulled my dress up so the skirt was a lot higher than it needed to be. That's when Father walked in.

"What are you wearing?" he asked furiously.

"Your legs arn't a public door! So pull that skirt down right now!" he said slapping me across the face. I gasped, backing away.

"Now you must be first to the stage when you volunteer!" he said.

"What if I don't want to volunteer?" I asked. Father slapped me in the same place but a lot harder.

"I don't care if you don't want to you're volunteering!" he said slamming my bedroom door as he left.

I burst into tears.

**Alagos Livingston**

I fastened the last button on my blue shirt. I looked in the mirror at my giant reflection. I am 6ft and have a scar running from my eyebrow to my chin, no wonder the little ones are scared of me.

I tried by best to design my short brown hair but it just looked scruffy so I just left it the way it was.

Mother Madge called us to come downstairs so she could inspect us.

I pushed to the front of the inspecting line.

"Oh Alagos, you could do with tidying your hair!" she said mauling my head with her fat ugly hands.

"Get off me!" I said rushing outside towards the town square, where a crowd of people had formed.

**Gemini Frost**

I sneaked out my bedroom window so I wouldn't have to pass my Father.

As I left the house the group of Orphanage boys walked past me. One boy, I think he was called Alagos ran past me, he was huge if I was up against him he could kill me in seconds.

I listened to the rhythmic clicking of my shoes as I walked to the town square, my shoes sounded like a clock. Tick tock, click clock.

It was then I fell into him. Alagos.

I prepared to be shouted at from the toughest boy from District 2. He looked around suspiciously then held out a hand to help me up.

"You okay?" he asked seeing my red eyes.

"Home stuff." I said.

"I'm Alagos by the way, I'm volunteering, what about you ?" he asked, his beautiful green eyes locked with mine.

"Gemini, volunteering!" I replied.

"If we both get into the Hunger Games, wanna team up?" he asked nicely.

"Yeah, sure!" I said as we reached the square.

**Alagos Livingston**

"Bye!" I said to Gemini as she headed to the 16 year old female section, I headed to the males.

Gemini is probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her hair, her eyes. Everything. I stared at her as she stood alone. Then I saw the girls behind her.

"Aw the baby is crying!" one of the said laughing!

Without thinking I charged over and shoved both girls over.

"See you later Gemini!" I said, she replied with a Thank You!

I ran back to the crowd as Elzi Puffpuff walked onto the stage.

Elzi's eyelashes were as long as my nose. Her dress was like an explosion in a paint factory, and her hair was s big I wouldn't be surprised if there was a birds nest in there!

"Gentleman first!" she shouted walking to the boys bowl.

She walked back to the microphone with a handful of slips.

"Eenie- Meenie- Minnie- Mo!" she said chucking all the slips in the crowd except one. I prepared to volunteer.

"Groundston Slyth!" she said.

"I VOUNTEER!" I screamed running to the stage.

"And you are?" Elzi asked.

"Alagos Livingston!" I said looking in the crowds for Gemini. I saw her smiling at me.

"Go for it I mouthed at her" I mouthed at her.

"Now ladies!" Elzi said collecting a handful of names.

"Alagos would you do us the honer of picking a slip?" she asked.

I picked one and she threw the rest in the crowd.

"Eleanor Giv-" Elzi said when...

"I VOLUNTEER!" Gemini shouted running to the stage.

"District 2's tributes for the 38th Annual Hunger Games!" Elzi said holding our hands up! Everyone cheered as we walked into the Justice building...


End file.
